4 In The Bed and The Little One Said
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: A cramped little inn without rooms to spare, the four Dragon Officers are forced to share a bed and well...I'm sure you can guess who will be complaining the whole time.


How this came into my head...I cannot remember. Prolly from reading that age-old story about in the bed and the little one squealing. Ya, that's it. ;; Hope you enjoy. I found it pretty amusing.

Disclaimer: Not mine sadly. Hell, even the plot technically isnt! Together however, it is a work of my overly imaginative mind.

39393939393939393939393

"If any of you wake up with a morning glory, I -will- be forced to kill you." Alfeegi growled, shifting to try and get an extra inch of space on the tightly packed bed where he was sandwiched between two of his fellow officers.

"That goes for you too I suppose then? I'd love to see you rant at yourself." Kaistern teased, one arm pillow his head, the other fiddling with his own white hair in order to keep it away from the temperamental White officer. That made Alfeegi growl again, glancing over his shoulder with a glare that would make a demon take flight but it only caused laughter from the Blue officer. The other two crammed into the bed were amused by it too, giggles escaping from Ruwalk's lips and even Tetheus chuckled. Soon the old wooden bed was shaking with the laughter of three officers and the angry shouts of the fourth.

Amusing as it all way to Lykouleon alone in his bed with the demon-child, he had just gotten Rath to sleep and couldn't bare the thought of having to do it again.  
"Officers...I know you're amused but if Rath wakes again, there will be five in your bed." he spoke quietly but at the sound of his voice, his underlings quickly shut up.

"Apologies Lykouleon. You can keep the boy though." Ruwalk propped himself up so he could see over Tetheus's shoulder and offered his best friend an apologetic smile. Alfeegi sat up also, looking to the dark haired boy curled up to the blonde Lord.

"You shouldn't have to share your bed sir. Are you sure you rather not have him with us?" he asked, golden eyes moving from the child to the Dragon Lord. The poor White officer was assaulted from both sides and Tetheus reached across Ruwalk to shove Alfeegi back down to the sheets. Now Lykouleon laughed at the predicament his secretary was in, then rested back down on his mattress, drawing his heir in closer.

"Goodnight gentlemen." the Lord chuckled. His men murmured their own nightly blessings and tried to settle down to sleep.

Tired was the operative word. Each of the officers regularly slept in a different position and only Kaistern's was feasible for sharing a double bed four ways. Tetheus's body was demanding he roll on o his back so he could rest while Ruwalk desperately wished he could sprawl out on his stomach. Alfeegi was attempting to curl into a tight little ball but every time he attempted to draw his knees closer to his chest, the Yellow officer would whine and try to cuddle him. Despite being relatively comfortable and his eyes refusing to open any further than half way from exhaustion, Kaistern wouldn't sleep with all the noise being made. The grunting and moaning and creaking of the bed springs were telling tales to the people in the surrounding rooms tales that were completely untrue.

"That's it. Someone has to move to the floor." Alfeegi snapped, quickly uncurling and wiggling his way out of the snuggle Ruwalk was slowly dragging him into.  
"Be my guest. You can even take our pillow." Kaistern yawned, turning on to his other side to get the other's long hair away from his nose.

"Have you -seen- that floor! You and Tetheus are used to roughing it. One of you go!" the White officer near shrieked, getting three hands slapped over his mouth at once.

"Alfeegi hush!" Ruwalk whispered harshly, golden eyes cold as he glared. "I'll move over to Lykouleon's bed. He won't mind." the long haired officer sat up to scoot out of bed but his nightshirt caught on something. He glanced back and bit down on his lip to hide a smirk. His fellow full dragon was gripping the back of his shirt with golden eyes wide and more than a little terrified.

"No! You can't leave me alone in a bed with a demon and a human!" even after all these centuries, Alfeegi was still quite mistrustful of anyone who was not fully of dragon blood. The two officers of the previously mentioned raced snorted their amusement, Tetheus pulling Alfeegi and in turn Ruwalk, back down on the bed.

"I think I'm insulted 'Feegi. I've been a dragon for 500 years, far longer than I was ever human." Kaistern said with a mocking pout and sad puppy eyes.

"Not to mention the 1000 years that has passed since I was fully demon." Tetheus added with a slight upwards twist of his lips. Alfeegi blushed and buried his face in the pillow he and Kaistern shared but had yet to relinquish his hold on Ruwalk's shirt.

"Since apparently I can't leave and the rest of you would never consider sharing a bed with the Lord..."

"Platonically."

"TMI, Kai. TMI." Ruwalk chuckled and continued on. "No sharing with the Lord and the floor is out of the question and there's not an empty room in this inn so how do we solve this?" the chocolate haired officer asked his companions, looking back and forth between them. Kaistern sat up to analyse the situation.

"Hmm...What about some kind of layers." he mused, taking in the sizes of the others and the width of the bed.

"Layers!" Alfeegi squeaked but was ignored.

"How do you all sleep?" the Blue officer asked and nodded and plotted as the other's explained, even the red cheeked Alfeegi. Running over several scenarios in his head, Kaistern finally came up with the best he could think of.

"So here goes. Tetheus, you and Ruwalk in the middle. You can sleep on your back and Ru, you can sleep on top of him. I'm fairly sure you've both been in that position before, maybe even with each other, so no virginal complaints." there were chuckles and winks all around at that, apart of course from the horrified looking on Alfeegi's ace as he was shifted around to the far side of the bed, his hold on Ruwalk's shirt finally disappearing.

Once positions were changed, Tetheus relaxed on his back and let of a content sigh, feeling much closer to sleep than he was bare moments earlier. Ruwalk hurriedly clamoured atop him, burying his nose in against the Black officer's throat. So comfortable there was he that he was asleep before Kaistern could give anymore instructions.

"Well that was easy." Kaistern chuckled and moved the barest inch over closer to Tetheus's large warm frame. "Curl up and sleep away Alfeegi. There should be lots of room now." he yawned and snuck in closer again before drifting off. After everyone else was asleep, Alfeegi gave the blankets a good hard tug and wrapped the material around himself, leaving the others, though mostly Kaistern, to freeze.

Just after daybreak the following morning Lykouleon woke up to happy chirping but it wasn't the birds. More like his young charge trying to talk to the birds. His blue eyes watched the dark haired trouble maker for several minutes before deciding to get up. Standing and stretching with his back to the other bed, he slowly turned to crack his back and near broke in instead as he whipped around to get a better view of the bed.

It was a jumbled mess, positions having been changed again and the blankets in a heap on the floor. Alfeegi was still in a ball but nose to nose with Ruwalk who had half slid off Tetheus. The Yellow Officer also had an arm slung around the White, his other hand buried in his own hair. Tetheus was still on his back but with Ruwalk mostly off his chest; Kaistern had taken his place, draped across the Black officer's large chest, a hand resting on his shoulder and his head tucked up under the other's chin. Tetheus himself had one arm draped over Kaistern, holding him close and the other resting by the headboard, the ends of Alfeegi's long ponytail twisted in his fingers.

Lykouleon chuckled at the sight and decided not to wake them, he rather listen to the reactions.

"Come Rath. Let's get some breakfast." he called to the still bouncing child.

"Okay!" he chirped and jumped from one bed to the other and ran off out the door, the poor Dragonlord having to chase after him without checking if the bounce woke his officers.

Ruwalk groaned softly and opened an eye part way at the shift in the bed, Rath's bounce shaking them all. Gaining some level of coherency, he realized the blue light around him was actually Alfeegi's hair. Looking down he recognized the fingers gripping his nightshirt as the White officer's as well. Past those however, made him smirk. Nuzzling the other's nose enough to rouse him, the Yellow officer moved the slightest bit closer to whisper in his fellow dragon's pointed ear.

"What's the story morning glory?"

3939393939393939393939

Just in case its a term people aren't aware of...a 'morning glory' is morning wood. Sometimes boys get it in the morning. Haha Alfeegi.


End file.
